Winged Fun
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Drade gives Sam wings as a Favor to Teresa


Winged Fun

"Like I said when you find someone go with it." Drade said standing back up.

Teresa hated to admit it but the red headed huntress was right. She truly did love Sam and she knew that he loved her. Just as they were heading back into the house a thought came to her mind.

"Hey, about those wings, could you maybe . . ." Teresa trailed off as she tried to figure out how to word the thoughts that were whirling around in her head.

Drade turned around to face her, "What?"

"Maybe you could . . . give Sam a pair for me? Then I could test that theory myself." She finally said with a small smile. Teresa looked over at Drade and Gabriel to see that they were giving her smiles of approval.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked her." The Archangel laughed.

"Tell you what, kiddo. You go back inside and put that poor boy out of his misery and I'll think about it." Drade said with a sly smile.

A huge smile came to Teresa's face as she headed into the house.

"If I didn't know you better I would swear you were started to like her." She heard Gabriel try and whisper to Drade.

"Shut up." Drade sneered at her mate causing a small laugh to escape Teresa as she walked back into the living room.

She looked around and saw that Sam was still sitting behind Bobby's desk with a sad expression on his face. When he heard her enter he turned and jumped up from his chair.

"Teresa, I am so sorry. I know I should have told you about Ruby." Sam starts to plead as he made his way over to the young huntress. "Please forgive me." He says softly as he places his hands on her arms.

She thinks for a moment then flings her arms up over his head and pulls him down so she could put her lips on his, "I guess I can forgive you." She said as Sam put his forehead to hers.

"Aww how cute, will you two get a room!" Dean says in disgust.

The young couple smiled at each other and started to make-out just to bug Dean, who started making gagging sounds, "It's bad enough we had to watch Drade and Gabe molest each other and know I have to watch my little brother make-out with his girlfriend."

"So you guys did watch it! I wasn't sure if you would." Gabriel laughed as he and Drade entered the room when he saw Teresa and Sam, he stopped in his tracks. "Now we get the live show."

Teresa and Sam jump apart when they noticed the Archangel and the red headed huntress had re-entered the room.

"Don't stop on our account." Drade says with a mischievous smile as she sits on the couch by the window. Gabe follows suite.

"So the key to the cage is the horsemen." Sam says as he wraps his arm around Teresa's shoulders trying to change the topic slightly.

Gabriel snuggled into Drade, or should I say tried to snuggle but since all six of his golden wings were out he ended up knocking a lamp off in the process. "Way to change the subject there Sammich." The winged Archangel said earning him yet another one of Sam's many bitch faces.

"But yes, they are. In order to get the cage open we need all four rings."

Dean went over to Bobby's desk and grabbed two rings out to the top drawer, "Well we already have War and Famine's, so this means . . ."

"We only need two more." Sam says looking at the rings.

"Perfect, well how did you guys beat War and Famine?" Teresa asks the brothers since when the boys fought War she hadn't met them yet and when they fought Famine she was helping Bobby find a way to kill Lucifer.

"Well we relived them of these," Dean starts to explain as he held up the rings, "And they kind of just proofed."

"So all we have to do is get the rings off of the last two and they will just disappear." Teresa said with excitement.

"Don't sound too thrilled about that kiddo." Drade said from the couch.

"Why not?" Teresa asked in confusion.

"Because the two rings that are left belong to Pestilence and Death, and they won't be as easy to beat as their brothers." Drade says matter-of-factly.

"Well we will come to that bridge when we get there. First things first, we need to find them."

Over the next couple of days the group looked everywhere for any sign for either Death or Pestilence. Sam was sitting at the table working on his laptop while Teresa was sitting across from him looking through a pile of news papers. Drade was checking on Gabriel's wounds in the living room, while Dean and Bobby were out getting supplies.

By this time Teresa figured that Drade had forgot about giving Sam wings until all of a sudden there was a ripping sound and Sam let out a yelp of slight pain. Teresa looked up to see a pair of white fluffy wings appear out of Sam's back, his shirt falling to pieces on the floor.

"What the hell!" Sam freaks then turns when he hears laughter coming from the living room.

He sees that Gabriel was dying on the floor. "You did this!"

"Don't look at me Fluffy." Gabriel spits out in between fits of laughter.

Sam turns to Drade, who held up her hands in defense, "Hey, I might have given them to you but it wasn't my idea."

"Well then who's . . ." Sam trails off as he realises whose idea it was. He turned to face a very red Teresa, "This was your idea?"

"Well maybe. I just thought . . ." Teresa said not taking her eyes off the wings that were shimmering slightly in the Sun.

Sam tried to get up out of the chair he had been sitting in but was having great difficulty, "Why didn't you ask me?"

Drade shakes her head and goes over to help the new fledgling out of his chair, "Now where would the fun be in that." She says as she helps Sam up. Then she turns to her mate, "Let's leave the two lovebirds alone." And starts for the door.

"Oh come on Drade, I want to see were this goes." Gabriel chimes.

The red headed huntress shakes her head and grabs the back of her mates shirt and drags him out of the room.

Once Sam heard the front door close behind them he turned back to his lover, who now had a little glitter in her eye.

"What?" Sam asks in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Oh nothing but you do look really Sexy with wings." She says as she makes her way over to the now winged hunter.

But before he could say anything Teresa pulled him down into a passionate kiss, Sam's wings flaring slightly at her touch. She starts to slide her left hand down his firm chest, sending shiver through the tall hunter. With her right hand she starts tangle her fingers through Sam's long hair, but with her left hand she reached around and started to grab the base of his wings, remembering Drade's reaction when she had accidently grabbed hers there. Sam let out a gasp at the sudden sensation that had flowed through his body. Teresa smiled against his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth when he gasped.

Sam didn't know what had happened when she touched his wings but what he did know was that he didn't want her to stop. As their tongues danced together Teresa slid her right hand down his bare chest then reached around and started working on the other wing, rubbing the base with her thumbs. Sam let out a low moan of pleasure as she stroked the base of his wings then working her way up. Since she had pressed herself right up against him, so she could reach both of his wings, she could feel him getting harder the more she played with his wings. She smiled against his lips and reached down, with her right hand, and started to massage the mass that was getting bigger and bigger every second. Sam let out a moan of pleasure at the feel of her through his jeans, his wings flaring even more.

Sam slides his hands down her back, causing her to shiver slightly as he went, till he got to her ass. He felt her moan against his lips as he started to massage her cheeks.

She felt the wings shift slightly and when she opened her eyes she saw that they were back in their motel room. Teresa looks around and smiles, "Wow, looks like someone has learned a little something from the nerd angel."

Sam smiled and lifted her up into his arms before capturing her lips in his. He walked her over to the bed and laying her down as he spread his wings out to full length. Teresa's eyes widened at how long they were. She reached up and squeezed the bottom of his wings. Sam let out a moan of pleasure as her grip got tighter and tighter.

With shaking hands he unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it across the room. Since Sam's shirt was in pieces back at Bobby's Teresa went straight to Sam's belt, but still keeping her left hand on his wing. She pulled his pants down to his knees and then he kicked them to the floor. Sam broke the kiss so he could start nibbling on her neck, leaving red marks here and there. Then he started to kiss down her neck and continued till he was at her waist band, Teresa letting out soft moans of pleasure as he went. With his left hand he cupped her breast and with his right he unzipped her jeans and pulled them off and tossed them where he had tossed his own. He looked up at her put kept his head at her waist, while he arched his wings high over their heads.

Teresa let out a huge gasp of pleasure as he inserted a finger into her wet opening and it turned to a low moan as he added another finger. Keeping his fingers inside her, he moved back over her and puts his lips to hers as he moved his fingers in and out in a slow motion. Teresa reached out a shaking hand and went back to playing with his wings, while the other hand reached down and grabbed his rock hard cock and started jerking it in rhythm with the fingers that were moving in and out of her.

They both let out moans of pleasure at what each other was doing. Soon she could feel herself start to climax as his fingers went deeper and deeper inside her. She realizes Sam as she couldn't take it anymore. "Sam, please don't stop." Teresa moans as her fists ball into the sheets.

As he felt her start to tighten around his fingers he knew she was ready to feel the same way he did when she would touch his wings. As he put his rock hard cock up inside her they both groaned with pleasure. He kept going till he was all the way inside, his wings now shuttering as he started to thrust in and out. Just as Teresa was about to yell out in pleasure Sam puts his lips to hers. He started to move faster as she tightened around him. Soon they started to move together in perfect rhythm till they both hit their climax at the same time. Teresa fell first, giving Sam enough time to pull out and fall all over the sheets.

Sam laid down next to Teresa and pulled her close, his wings wrapped around them. "I love you." He whispers in to her ear, "But next time ask me before you make me sprout wings."

Teresa laughed and snuggled into him, "I love you to and where would the fun be in that."


End file.
